The need to reduce fuel consumption and emissions in automobiles and other vehicles is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
Some electrified vehicles spin down the electric machine to zero speed when the vehicle is stationary to conserve energy. Thus, when a driver subsequently removes his/her foot from the brake pedal, the electric machine provide an output torque relatively quickly to achieve a desired driveline speed during vehicle creep conditions (i.e., conditions where the vehicle will move at a nominal low speed when the brake pedal has been released). Any disturbances to the driveline can affect the ability to achieve desired transmission input shaft speeds.